The Betrayal
by Rosario545675
Summary: Ichigo is imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit. When he realizes that his friends won't get him out, he escapes himself, and Urahara tells him about the wizarding world. He escapes to Hogwarts, where he gets a job teaching wandless magic in Harry's fifth year. What could go wrong? Simple: Everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay... This story is temporarily under revision. I am fixing my worst writing from a few months ago, and will hopefully be writing more chapters soon... The main fictionpress site had some pretty good essays on fight scenes, and I looked up (And wrote down) some people's major pet peeves. You know that feeling you get about fanfics that are good, but not good enough? Yeah. I now can see (at least part of) the problems, and am focusing on fixing them. One is ridiculously long authors notes that make up half the word count of a story. I am definitely going to do more than one edit on the existing chapter(s) in an attempt to improve my story overall. _

_~~STORY START!~~ (Bum-bum-BUUMM!) _

26 years ago… (ICHIGO POV)

_Zangetsu, is there any other way to defeat Aizen? _The question was on the tip of Ichigo's tongue, but he felt as if his mouth was full of cotton._Any way other than the final Getsuga?_ He stood in the dangai, still impaled on Tensa's sword. To lose Zangetsu, even Shirosaki, as well as his shinigami powers, would be maddening. Their words in his mind had become so common that he almost hadn't noticed, Zangetsu's reassurances, even Shiro's constant taunts were a part of him, and provided a pillar of strength. The knowledge that they were there, and how well they knew him allowed him to speak to them and be understood.

Tensa Zangetsu looked at Ichigo, and his face softened.

"Of course, there always is another way..." Ichigo stared, his unasked question answered.

"Then why did you teach me the final Getsuga?" They stood across from each other now, seemingly floating. "I mean, if there was **anything** else I could do-"

"It was a last resort," Tensa looked as if he was half smiling now, caught between happiness and pain. "If our first option failed, I want you to be able to survive, even if I was never able to speak to you again." They both paused in their conversation, letting it sink in.

After a moment that seemed to last forever, Ichigo spoke.

"So..." he trailed off into silence, clearly uncomfortable. "How exactly does this 'alternate method' work?" He jerked Tensa Zangetsu's sword form out of his gut and slowly let it rest at his side.

"You merge with Shiro in order to, in short, gain his powers and abilities." Tensa Zangetsu paused, allowing Ichigo to speak.

"What do you mean? I mean, Shiro would never _actually _merge with-"

"Yes, he would." Tensa spoke softly, yet firmly as he cut Ichigo off.

"But he hates-"

"No." a breath "He doesn't hate you."

_A while later..._

Ichigo parried a blow from Aizen, retaliating with an attempted blow to the shoulder which brushed the creepy butterfly man's sleeve as he hastily shunpoed to the right. Ichigo grimaced as the two started glowing with a dark energy, the tendrils reaching out towards each other. Ichigo went back to concentrating on the fight, whirling around Aizen's precise strikes. Suddenly, in his minds eye, he saw a bright flash of brilliant light. That was all it took.

**_~~Aizen POV~~_**

A pillar of dark energy rose around Ichigo, pushing through the clear sky, forming grey clouds, and obscuring him from view as the ground split and cracked, pieces of it floating into the air. All of a sudden, it stopped, and Ichigo- no, a demon – stepped out of the pillar of dak energy. It had long white and orange streaked hair, as well as a skull-like mask with a eerie, sadistic grin and five red stripes going through the left eye and bleeding down its neck into a tatoo. It had Ichigo's bankai outfit, as well as two long, red tipped horns and a bone-like armor covering its arms, legs, and torso. Its sword was a pure, undiluted white, except for the midnight black guard and gripThe demon (Aizen refused to think of it as Kurosaki) walked towards him. Slowly, very slowly. However, Aizen felt unnerved,. _Why can't I feel its spiritual pressure? _For an instant, the world seemed to stand still to Aizen. Then Ichigo's spiritual pressure slammed down on him and he was barely standing, struggling to breathe. For one of the first times in his life, Aizen was **_scared._** And, of course, that was before the monster that was Ichigo called out: "Getsu Diablo!"

This human was getting **_annoying_**. It was fun toying with him in the beginning, but now … it was getting serious. Aizen was completely outmatched by Kurosaki, and could barely even stand, let alone fight. **_Do you wish for more power? _**The Hogyoku. My power source. _Of course. _Aizen felt the familiar flow of energy from the orb in his chest, and was only somewhat suprised when he felt his face... split into three pieces, and skulls grow t the end of his wings. However... _This is not enough, Hogyoku_. **_I know. However, I can only give you a certain amount of energy every few minutes. If it were any more, you would... self destruct. _**_I would be killed? __**No, worse. Your soul would simply cease to exist.**_

Aizen... was frustrated. Very frustrated. He obviously did not have the power to destroy the being in front of him. He couldn't shunpo away, having no doubt that the beast would catch him in less than an instant. Talking wouldn't work, Kurosaki had learned not to listen to him by now. Illusions were no longer an option, Kyoka Suigetsu having long since fused with him. Therefore, his only option was to throw himself at the... monster, and hope that it was suprised. Aizen steeled himself for a split second to move towards Ichigo. However, in that split second, his muscles tensed, notifying Ichigo of the iminent attack, who jumped forwards and swiftly stabbed Zangetsu through the Hogyoku in Aizen's chest. Aizen, "future god" (note the sarcasm) was dead before he noticed Kurosaki had moved.

~~**_ICHIGO POV~~_**

I felt new. I felt powerful in a way that I had never experienced before. So when I saw the look of absolute terror on Aizen's face, I almost started laughing. Almost. _Whats happened to 'god'? Afraid of me, the lowly human?_ Aizen's eyes darted back and forth, and he froze before gasping and spluttering, clutching his knees to stay upright. Suddenly a triumphant grin split the man's face, and his face split in half as his wings grew creepy skulls. Though his spiritual pressure greatly increased, crushing much of the remaining surrounding landscape, it was still barely a blip on the radar- at least comparing to the amount that I currently possessed. After a few seconds of silence, Aizen, with a glazed look in his eyes, tensed up. _I__'__ll finish this before it even starts. _That was all it took for me to spring forwards and impale the Hogyoku in his chest, before I tore off his head with my red-clawed hands. The traitor's decapitated body hit the ground, creating swirling eddies of dust where it hit the dry earth.I stood there, staring at Aizen's body. It was suddenly hilarious, how a man who had caused so much pain in my life was dead in less than an instant. I bent down and picked the still-glowing Hogyoku out of his chest, sliding it into the pocket of my haramaki after taking a look at it. _It still works... Well, what would I expect from Urahara?_

~~Rukia POV~~

I ran onto the dry, arid, battlefield, my eyes searching desperately for Ichigo, or at least his body. Clawed hands, strange tail, creepy mask, huge horns, so evidently not Ichigo, simply a hollow. _Perhaps Aizen brought it for back-up?_ Suddenly, I caught sight of a flash of orange. Ichigo!

I ran back to the hollow, whose mask was quickly dissolving, giving way to Ichigo's familiar face.

"Ichigo!" I cried, taking his head in my hands, "What happened?!" Ichigo muttered something like:

"hollow… merged… Zangetsu… Aizen… died…" It was faint and hard to hear, but I still got the gist of it.

"You merged with your hollow and killed Aizen?!" Ichigo weakly nodded his head, confirming my suspicions. "How… When…Why?" Ichigo slowly sat up and started talking, his voice growing clearer and stronger with every word.

"How…? I'm not sure. It was Zangetsu… who truly merged with him. As for when, just a few minutes ago. And why? I think you know." Ichigo stood, his white shikahuso creating a cutting figure against the setting sun and the darkness above it. _Like the moon… _I thought, before shaking my head, dispelling the thoughts. _Bad, bad Rukia! You know Orihime likes him!_ I stared of at the sky, getting lost in my thoughts. "Oi midget!"Ichigo stretched out his hand, already 20 feet ahead of me.

"Midget!" he called, his voice slightly hoarse, "you better catch up, we both know those short little legs of yours don't move very fast!" I broke myself away from my inner scolding and ran up to him, for once not chastising him for calling me a midget. As soon as I caught up to him, however, he slung me over his shoulder like a sack of dirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I ground my teeth together, desperately trying to keep myself from staring down at his butt. _Orihime, Orihime likes him… _I reminded myself. **_Ooh, someone's in looovve… _**I groaned. Of all times … _I am not in love with him, Shirayuki! _I cried out indignantly. _I just …_ I trailed off, not sure what to say. **_Like him?_** Sode no Shirayuki responded coyly. I internally groaned, my cheeks heating. If only Sode no Shirayuki didn't do this to her every time I saw someone I found attractive. First with Kaien, then Renji (who started out as a bratty kid, but then grew up to be very good-looking), and now Ichigo! She was glad that Shirayuki wasn't like this all the time-it would be ridiculously annoying.

"-said, your short legs don't move very fast. Plus, I want to get away from here as soon as possible." I blinked, breaking myself away from my thoughts. I opened my mouth, ready to give him another tongue lashing, when I realized how fast we were going.

"Whoa…" I whispered to myself. Ichigo chuckled, having obviously heard me.

"And that," he said, punctuating 'that' "is why I'm carrying you." I decided to stop protesting.

~~TIME SKIP!~~ (ICHIGO POV!)~~

After getting about 20 miles from fake Karakura, I set Rukia down and checked her for injuries. She was (thankfully) unharmed, except for a few scratches and bruises. But then I saw her face.

She was sweating, and her entire face was beet red.

"Rukia," I breathed softly, suddenly slightly afraid. Her face seemed to get redder. "Are you feeling sick?" I felt her forehead. It was warm, but not warm enough for her to have any type of fever. _Wait … is she…__blushing?! No. It must have been the wind when I was running._ _After all, I was moving pretty fast …_ "Hmm…" I frowned slightly. "I guess not." I then opened a senkaimon to Soul Society. As soon as I stepped out with Rukia, the cheering nearly deafened me. It was time to celebrate the defeat of Aizen, and it was obvious that not a single bottle of sake was spared. Before I went off to see my family and friends, I gave Urahara the Hogyoku. "Keep it safe until you find out how to destroy it." I had a feeling that Urahara didn't exactly hear what I had said, but understood what I meant. His happy face turned serious for all of a second as he nodded and slipped the Hogyoku into his sleeve. Then it was gone, a joyful expression back in its place. He skipped off into the crowd, looking completely innocent. Then I sighed as I looked down at the rejoicing masses. Time to meet the crowd of fangirling/boying shinigami. _Oh, joy._

**_~~End Chapter!~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! I'm still here! This is still (in a sense) before the actual Harry Potter part begins! No flames, etc. This chapter explains why Ichigo was arrested, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Thanks! : )_

_STORRYYY START!_

_~~One Year After The Defeat of Aizen __…__~~ (Ichigo POV!)_

I was working on my (still absolutely terrible) kido with Rukia and the kido corps (who were providing damage control), when a hell butterfly cheerfully fluttered up to Rukia and landed on her finger. I stopped my attempts at Byakurai to allow her to listen to it's she listened to the butterfly, horror grew on her face. As soon as it was over, her face was a dark red color and she had tears in her eyes. As the butterfly dissolved, she looked down at the ground, facing me.

"Did you really do it?" she whispered quietly, so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Do what?" I responded, honestly confused.

"You know what! You killed Uryuu, didn't you!?" I was becoming confused now.

"Wait, Uryuu was killed?!"

"Of course! Wouldn't you know! Stop acting, Ichigo! Everyone knows that it was you!"

"What!? They think that I, of all people, killed Uryuu!?" by now, the kido corps were starting to work out the situation.

"Wait, he-"

"Uryuu Ishida!?"

"-were comrades?" It made sense that the kido corps were angry. Uryuu was praised as another major hero of the war, and he was idolized by many, despite his quincy status.

"Yes, that's exactly what they think! You even have a motive for killing him!"

"A motive!? Rukia, they're insane!"

"Yes, a motive! You killed him because he loved Orihime!" my cheeks flared red for a second. _And how would that incite me to kill him? Unless __…__No! They think that I love Orihime?!_

"Wa-wait! You think that I love Orihime?! No! She's a good friend, nothing more! Anyway, the one I really like is …" I trailed off, not wanting Rukia (and the kido corps) that I like her. Rukia opened her mouth, ready to give out another witty comment, when Soi Fon and Ukitake appeared at my side, along with the lieutenant of the second division.

"Ichigo, you need to come with us." Said Soi Fon with a solemn face. I already knew why, so there was no reason to ask. I allowed them to cast several binding kidos over me, and handed Zangetsu to Ukitake, whose frail body momentarily nearly collapsed under the weight.

"Move." Monotoned Soi Fon, as I realized how long I had been watching Ukitake struggle under Zangetsu's weight. I then let her (and her lieutenant)drag me off.

~~Time Skip!~~ (No One POV!)

"-and that is how we know that it was you, Kurosaki Ichigo, who killed Uryuu Ishida. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Came Yamamoto's voice from the stand. Ichigo looked completely shocked and betrayed, a hurt expression working its way onto his face.

After telling Ichigo how everyone knew he was visiting Uryuu the afternoon that he was killed, to eyewitnesses describing finding his unique reiatsu signature on Uryuu's body, Ichigo was speechless.

And so the judgment was passed. A lifetime sentence in Maggot's Nest, mostly out of mercy, along with the destruction of Zangetsu.

~~Rukia POV/ TIME SKIP!~~

It was a formal affair. The whole Gotei thirteen was there, as well as Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and I. I was at the end of one of the two columns lining the courtyard, with the noonday sun beating down on the back of my head. Two of the formal guards were standing at Ichigo's side, obviously only there for show. She bet that as soon as the gates shut behind Ichigo's back, the real guards would come, and they wouldn't be exactly as kind. Ichigo was at the center of the courtyard, near the front of the line. It was nearly unbearable to watch the guards drag him slowly forwards as sweat crept down my back. As he passed each person in line, he turned his head and nodded to them, usually with a small, pained smile. When he was halfway down the way to the prison, the gates slowly slid open, revealing the bleached white complex within.

Ichigo stared down at the huge gates, as if daring them to shut on him. Sweat slid down his forehead; it was obvious that he had been sitting in the sun for a long time. And so he continued onwards, continuing the odd ritual of nodding and smiling. Just as he reached me, however, he softly grasped my arm and whispered to me with that odd smile.

"You know that it wasn't me-"

"Ichigo, I know. We all do. But we can't save you now. We'll have to wait. I'll try to get you out before they destroy Zangetsu, okay?" I hissed quietly into his ear, not really believing even myself.

"Another thing. Please-" Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, he was dragged off, so he had to shout the rest to me. "-tell my sisters that I'm sorry for not visiting them, okay?!" and with that note, the doors closed on his strangely sad yet happy face, as he descended into Maggot's Nest.

After the gates loudly slammed shut behind him, there was silence. It was simply sad. Even when facing a lifetime of imprisonment and the destruction of his Zanpakuto, Ichigo still thought about his family and friends before himself.

"Don't worry," Rukia whispered, so quietly that she could hardly hear herself. "I'll come for you," she breathed out one last word, or rather, a name. "Ichigo." And

Rukia turned sharply, her shikahuso flaring, as the name bounced off the walls of the courtyard along with the sound of her retreating footsteps.

~~2 years Later~~

Rukia had to accept it. After reviewing the crime scene over and over, questioning those who first found the body, and closely studying the records of the crime, Rukia had given up. As far as she knew, Reiatsu signatures could not be forged, and it was true that Ichigo had visited Uryuu that afternoon. There was no other plausible answer. She had to accept it, the facts were all there, but yet she still couldn't quite embrace the obvious truth. _Ichigo killed Uryuu._ Breathe. _Ichigo killed Uryuu. _Breathe. _Ichigo killed- No! He couldn't have! Ichigo would never do that! He-_ Breathe. _I'm starting to sound like Momo with Aizen__… _Rukia shuddered at this a bit. _Ichigo killed Uryuu. _Breathe. _Ichigo-_ A sharp knock sounded at the door, and I cracked one eye open.

"Come in!" A harried looking unseated officer from the first division rushed in.

"Uhh… Ms. Kuchiki Rukia?" I nodded my head in confirmation. "You are wanted-"

"Let me guess," I sighed, "Another ryoka? A rogue numero? Because honestly, Renji or Madarame could probably get rid of it pretty easily."

"Umm… No. You actually are not right." He winced a bit, as if expecting me to attack him for it. I blinked in surprise. Not a numero? Odd. That's usually what I'm needed for. Oh well.

"It pertains Kurosaki Ichigo's zanpakuto, Zangetsu." I blinked again, this time in anger.

"Are they still going on about that!?" I hissed, fury clouding my voice. The messenger shrunk back even farther, this time with a good reason. Then I realized that I was squeezing my armrests so hard that the wood was splintering in my grip. I relaxed, tense muscles softening slightly.

"Look," I whispered loudly, "I don't know how to destroy it. I don't know its weaknesses, and if an attack on it from Yamamoto in bankai would hardly scratch it, then I don't know what will."

"Bu-"

"No buts. I am not going, and that is final." The messenger made a gaping motion with his mouth, looking as if he were trying to speak.

"No." I said, stopping him before he could even start to talk. As he was shutting the door behind him, he whispered something about a meeting.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not hearing what he had muttered.

"Yamamoto so-taicho has requested a meeting with you about what to do with it!" he shouted before running off. I sat back in my chair, stunned. Well, I should have known that this day would come. After all, after Yamamoto's attempt at destroying Zangetsu about a year ago, it now_is_ considered virtually indestructible by most shinigami.

~~Time skip!~~

After the 'talk' with Yamamoto, (which was more like him "hinting" to me that he was hiding Zangetsu in a special room somewhere in Seirtei) I had decided to visit Momo. She was still a bit, well, crazy, and she still will have at least twenty years until she recovers. However, she had still vastly improved from when compared to how she was after Aizen had died. They no longer had to constantly watch her, and she was allowed to go outside six times a week. Toshiro was there, which was normal, giving that he visited Momo at the same time every day.

"So… He talked to you?" Asked Toshiro, breaking the silence that cloaked the room.

"Yes." My answer was short, simple, crisp.

"I'm guessing that he told you about…" Toshiro trailed off, not wanting Momo to flip out at the name of Aizen's killer.

"Yes." The same reply as before.

"Good." The silence returned, and eventually the tension was so thick that I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up and left the room, heading back to my home, where I could review the horrible, obvious truth all over again.

_~~End chapter!~~_


	3. Beware I rant a bit at the end of this

_HI! Another edit... Yay! So LET THE…_

_~~STORY START!~~ (ICHIGO POV!)_

I have been in this horrible prison for nearly twenty-five years. I have mastered masking my reiatsu, meditating in my inner wor_ld, and I talked to Zangetsu every day. I exercised, keeping myself in shape for when my nakama got me out. Or, more recently, for when I broke myself out. Over those years, I have had many chances to escape. When a guard walks past, I could cero the bars and the guard at the same time. I could bala my way through the wall at my back. I could hurt or destroy as much as I wanted, but it still wouldn't make me completely free. I would be hunted. I would have to keep on running until no one could find me, which would be useless, given that what I really wanted was to be able to talk freely with my friends without fear of being attacked, maimed, or killed. I wanted to be able to go to Rukongai without people screaming in fear. Obviously, I couldn't do that in my cell, but I couldn't do it by breaking out, either. In their eyes, I am a known murderer, not hesitant in the slightest to kill their friends or family. Still! _I thought, frustrated,_ Twenty-five years without being able to hold you in my hand, Zangetsu! Ten years without contact from Rukia and the others! I have been in this hellhole for over nine thousand, one hundred days! _ _Don't worry, Ichigo._ Said the nearly pure white version of Zangetsu in my head, _all will be well eventually._ That was my sole comfort: that Zangetsu was still whole and had not been destroyed. I remember them asking me about how to destroy him after Yamamoto's bankai could only scratch him. Naturally, I said I that didn't know, given that I didn't exactly want Z_angetsu to be annihilated. They probably interrogated Rukia as well, and maybe even Chad or Orihime._

_Rukia… Those strong violet eyes, those beautiful lips…_I started breathing hard, a light blush on my cheeks. I was smiling. _No! Stop! She abandoned you here, remember?! She believed their lies, she accepted them! She left you here ten years ago, and never came again! You're supposed to hate her, remember!? _I was breathing harder now, nearly hyperventilating, a scowl where the smile was a second before. _But I can't… I can't hate her…_I sat up and put my back against the wall, facing my head up towards the ceiling, still breathing heavily.

_"Calm," I reminded myself, ever so softly, "Calm." And that was when I snapped._

_It made sense, I suppose. Twenty five years of hate and neglect have to go somewhere, and it was obvious that I just couldn't bottle it up inside, as every good psychiatrist says. That day was the day that the dam holding my emotions in, broke._

_I was absolutely furious. And sad and annoyed and bored and every other emotion that falls into the category of 'betrayed by friends'. So, I did what people do when they feel any of those emotions: I hit something. Hard._

_I couldn't exactly say that I had been expecting it when the wall fell over; in my fit of blind rage I had completely forgotten how physically (or rather, spiritually) strong I was. It was raining outside now, matching the storm in my inner world. In the back of my head, I could hear Zangetsu telling me to calm down, but I couldn't. I felt a small hint of satisfaction at the destruction of th barrier, but it sank into the rising flow of my anger. Twenty-five years, Zangetsu! _I shouted over the wind and thunder in my inner world, _Twenty-five years! And you want me to stop now?! To never hold you again!? To just stand here as if I had not finally built up enough anger to get myself to destroy one of the few things blocking my way to the outside world?! I have had enough of sitting here and waiting for my friends to realize that they were wrong! I have had enough of staring at these drab walls! _I gestured at the cell I was in, even though it was obvious that Zangetsu was still in my inner world. _Don't you think,_ I paused as thunder cracked in the background, me being completely soaked now, _that I've had enough of This!_? I realized that I was shouting in the material world as well, my hatred flowing through every word, shadows gathering at my feet and whipping around me wildly. For once, Zangetsu was silent. Then he spoke again, his form hidden by the driving rain._ You are correct, Ichigo._ His voice was ridden with sorrow. _We've been waiting here for far too long. Even your inner world has started resembling this place._ He gestured at the random patches of white stone, dotting the landscape of steel and glass buildings. _I had been trying to keep you from giving up on your friends, but now even I see that they will not help you. You must leave this place, and I now feel that if you don't,_ he gestured to Ichigo's inner world again, sweeping his hand across the nearly indiscernible skyline,_ This will shrink, growing smaller and smaller, until I am trapped in a stone box, just as you were seconds ago._ I gave a small smile to Zangetsu. _Thank you, Old Man._ With that, I returned to the real world. One with a hole in the wall and sirens wailing in the distance. I smiled again, not a kind smile like the one I gave Zangetsu, but the grim sort of smile that I gave to enemies when I had finally caught them after _they threatened those I loved. I stepped outside into the rain at long last. You know what's funny, Zangetsu?_ Not expecting a reply, I continued. _That some of the best and worst days of my life happen on rainy days. And,_ I paused,_ that I'm not sure which of the two this will be. _With that, I shunpoed towards the gates, ready to make my reentrance to the world.

_~~Rukia POV~~_

As soon as I heard the sirens, I jumped up. As I rushed to the prison, I was praying inside my head to whatever god was out ther_e. Please don't let it be him… Please, please, please! Anyone but him…_ Even after accepting that he was a murderer, even after visiting him one last time, and swearing to herself that she would never look at his face again, she still couldn't help but like him. _This is actually somewhat sad_. She thought to herself. _You're telling me._ Responded Shirayuki, somewhat grumpily. I sighed quietly, feeling the same way. I had only found out about Shirayuki's crush on Zangetsu about five years ago, and only by finding a room in the center of a tree plastered with posters of Zangetsu, which wer_e created by Shirayuki herself. There were even little statuettes of him made of ice resting around the room. I remembered when Shirayuki had walked in on me gaping like a fish, my mouth hanging open. The look on her face was… at the least, funny, but yet… absolutely chilling. Five seconds later, I was running for my life with tears of laughter streaming down my face. The day after, Shirayuki emptied the room, but I have a feeling that she hid most of her stash somewhere else. It was probably one of the most entertaining days I'd had since Ichigo… Don't think of him… Don't think of him… _

Before I knew it, I had arrived at the huge gates of the Maggot's Nest. That was where all the criminals who had made it this fa_r before had attempted to break out. It was the weakest part of the entire compound, so it was only natural that it would be the place for people to escape. I went back to praying as the rest of the seated officers, captains, and vice captains assembled in front of, next to, and behind me. As the last ones arrived, (Ukitake and the twentieth seat of the fifth division) all was silent in the courtyard outside of Maggot's Nest. Just like that day…_ I shook my head once more, and went back to praying, while listening to small scuffles behind the gates. The guards were obviously losing. _Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Please, please, please don't be him…_ I could faintly hear the noises coming closer to the gates over the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. My abdomen was filled with a herd of angry butterflies, furiously flapping around, their wings hitting the sides of my stomach. The scuffling kept up for_ another minute, until suddenly, with one last cracking sound, it stopped. The gates still stood, as imposing as ever, and I looked over at Renji. He was looking at me ot of the corner of his eye, sweat covering his anxious-looking face. As our gazes connected, I realized that I must look the same way._

_Suddenly, a huge booming noise came from the gates. Then another, and then another. It sounded as if a giant were knocking on the gargantuan doors. As they rattled and shook, I tore my gaze away from Renji's, noticing how every single person was tensing, either having their zapakuto out, hands on their weapon's hilts, or having their hands mere inches from grasping their swords. It was infuriating, to wait here for the escapee was nearly too much for many to handle. We were all poised on the brink, caught between the instincts of fight or flight. The eleventh division members were smiling maniacally, leaning forwards, while those in the fourth looked as if they wanted to run away, their eyes glancing back and forth like frightened animals. Then, the door crashed open with a resounding boom, falling ever so slowly, yet so quickly down to the rain-soaked ground below._

_"How kind! A going away party! Did anyone bring me a present?" The familiar voice was strangely sarcastic and harsh. I prayed harder, hoping that it was someone else's voice, distorted by the echoing quality of the courtyard. Then, the rain thinned slightly, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, and saw who was on the other side of the entranceway, I nearly laughed and cried at the same time. It was him, standing there in all his white-robed glory. He was beautiful, yet so frightening that my heart seemed to freeze for all of a second. As his cold eyes skipped over us all, they softened slightly, for all of a second as they landed on me. Then, they were back, even more icy than before. My lips moved softly, whispering promises and apologies while my eyes filled up with tears. Looking in his eyes were like looking into the eyes of a snake: cold, beautiful, mesmerizing, and deadly, with a hint of confidence that tells you that he could kill you easily. As I broke away from his hypnotizing glare, he disappeared._

_"I should just kill you now." A quiet voice came from behind my back. It was clearly Ichigo's, but the tone was more similar to what I've heard of Ulquiorra's: flat and nearly completely emotionless. I didn't dare to turn around and face him; I was so frightened that even my instincts had stopped working. That, I realized, was exactly how an animal feels before it is killed. It can see the arrow or knife, but it cannot move. It is a beast's last survival instinct: to hold still so death could be as quick and painless as possible. I couldn't see what he was holding, what the object was that would kill me. I saw a red glow out of the corner of my eye. Though my body couldn't move an inch, thoughts were whizzing through my head at the speed of Soi Fon when she catches sight of Yoruichi. A cero… Will he really kill me? I did abandon him after all… He killed Uryuu, one of his other good friends- they were actually more like brothers or cousins than friends..._

"On second thought_… I don't think I will. You …" Ichigo trailed off, an odd hint of emotion in his voice, the red light behind my back slowly dying. He appeared in front of us again, standing on the fallen doors. "I know," he started, slowly pacing with a distinctly predatory creep to his walk. Then he spun to face us all, still frozen. "That I can't beat all of you now." He started pacing again. "I am missing an essential object, or rather, a part of my own soul." Everyone knew that he was talking about Zangetsu, even without him mentioning the name. "So…" he started again trailing off into silence, "I obviously need to obtain that piece of my soul before I destroy you all. Then, and only then, I will leave." And he disappeared._

_~~END CHAPTER!~~_

_I hoped that people would like this story, but so far I only have 4 followers and one review. I changed the name of my story, because the old name was sort of a taboo because the first version… sucked, to say the least. I now need to work on creating a reputation as a good writer, which will be difficult, given that my old story was ridiculously bad. So now, I've been focusing on improving my writing. And, I must say, my writing certainly has improved. Please review /favorite/follow! Thanks! : )_

(Note from author: yes, I did do the math with the thingy at the beginning)

_~~Rosa, plus much better writing. : )_

_Edit: december 25, 2014: not much her to improve either... just a few grammar mistakes and misspelled words, and the occaisional edit/addition of a sentance... I wil eventually look back on this chapter (and probably cry or something) then will start by erasing half the things I'd written... XD But that will probably be a year or two in the future. Its like... looking back at something you wrote in first grade, and you're like: Oh. My. God. Did I really write this? *Stares at scribbles on paper* I mean it lacks setting, character variety, any type of good wording, is repetitive, completely made up of Mary-Sue-like characters (pretty much 'perfect' little... things*shudders*) is repetitive, ; ) (you know, 'chappy ate lunch. Chappy went to sleep. Chappy woke up. Chappy ate dinner. Chappy went to bed') and the illustrations... *shudders and stares at claw-like fingers, box-like vehicles, and buildings that lean so much that they wouldn't last a moment with real gravity.* by the way... what does this mean? __ありがメこい __I saw it somewhere and a friend told me it was 'arigatai'. however, she has a history of lying to me about these types of things (shes insisted multiple times that several japanese words were not words, and then I looked them up. THEY WERE REAL WORDS) *coughs* anyway... ta-da! redo of chappie! I got these awesome wireless headphones, but they smell bad. However... (heres a shocker) I also got a ...NERF GUN! Its so cool! (even though I haven't tried it out yet) A while ago, my computer got a virus after I downloaded a version of Senbonzakura. It destroyed ALL MY MUSIC AND MY VIDEOS! And (natrually) the chapter I was in the middle of writing! *pouts angrily* Thankfully, I __always__ make copies of my media (videos and pics: back to normal) but the virus hit when I hadn't finished the chappie, so it just poofed out of existence when I was in the middle of a word... and was NOT on the backup disk._

_A word to those who plant viruses in __music, video, and free downloads in general: FUCK OFF. _

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am back! : ) Yep! The internet at my house sucks, so I haven't been able to watch any anime… But the internet at VBS ( vacation bible school *cue shudder*) is really good. Thankfully, I'm not actually in the program, but I have to help my parents with the games. : (Well, anyway, I will be updating either there, at night, or here at about 7:00 AM because the wifi isn't metered then. Thanks for reading! : )_

_**~~Story Start!~~ ~~Ichigo POV!~~**_

I raced through Seirtei, dust billowing in my wake. Through the narrow streets, over buildings, I was in a race for Zangetsu against the whole Gotei Thirteen. I nearly broke after seeing Rukia there, looking almost exactly the same as she did twenty years ago. She still did have that defiant glint in her eye, however, it seemed to have lessened since the last time I saw her.

I remember coming up behind her, saying those words with a cero in hand. I originally intended to kill her, to wipe away my last ties to this world, but then decided against it. I would like to think it was logic, that I didn't do it because it would be a waste of energy and that it would be pointless bloodshed. I knew, however, that I didn't do it because of what I saw resting on those lips. She was whispering, barely speaking at all, but of all the sounds there, those were the ones I heard the loudest. Apologies, prayers, and, in her eyes, I saw the slightest hint of a teardrop begin to form. Her arms were shaking, and she appeared as if she wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and cry. That, though, was not why I didn't kill her. It was her eyes, because without seeing the guilt and remorse in them, I would have destroyed her immediately.

I sighed, and stopped for a second to put my hand on my forehead. _You really should have killed her._ I told myself, not really believing it, though. I kept on running, just having found a trace of Zangetsu's reiatsu signature to the east. _She's your friend!_ A small part of my mind called out, apparently unaffected by the betrayal of my companions. _No, she is not. _I sternly reprimanded myself, _None of them are._ With that, I went back to mindlessly running towards Zangetsu.

After about 5 minutes, I felt as if I were right on top of Zangetsu. He was so close that it was maddening, to feel him just on the edge of my senses. Odd. I was in the center of a clearing, with hard packed dirt and several barely visible cobblestones under my feet. About fifty feet to my left was the first division barracks, and to my right was one of the gates to Rukongai. Then, I understood. I stood back a few feet from where the signature was, and focused a cero into the ground.

_**~~Rukia POV~~**_

When we heard the noise of an explosion, we all broke out of the strange trace that we were in. I felt something on my cheek, and reached my hand up to meet a combination of rain and tears. Then, we were off after Ichigo.

Most of us, his friends and allies, had been waiting for Ichigo to leave. We all knew it would happen someday, we all knew that we would have to fight him, but even after twenty-five years, we were all thinking: _Too soon_. We always knew, but yet we never fully accepted it. We trained for the inevitable, but now that the day has come, we are petrified in fear of harming someone that we used to know and love. The rain blinds me, the wind pushes me back, but it might just be my mind telling me to stop. But I push on. I am scared of confronting him, so afraid that I know that I should flee like a frightened deer away from where he stands. I want to be near him, but far away at the same time. And so, through the driving rain, I run on.

~~_**Momo POV~~ (Betcha weren't expecting that one! : ) **_

It has been twenty-five years to date since I killed Ishida Uryuu. I know that it was wrong, but now it is too late to confess. The stakes are too high, and I would certainly be executed if I spoke up. When the murder took place, I was out for a walk in the living world as part of my program to recover. My caretakers in the fourth division decided that the human world would be best because nobody there knew of… _Aizen._ It sickens me that I still think of him as a kind captain instead of the monster that he really was. At the time of Uryuu's death, I felt… conflicted. One half of me continued to love and adore Aizen, protecting him with a strangely feral rage. The other half was disgusted by Aizen, for playing me, using me, and nearly killing me when he was done. At that time… I still was mostly controlled by the first half. I hated Aizen's killer, and every time I saw him, I wanted to make him suffer for the things he did.

The decision to murder Uryuu just… came upon me while I was taking a walk. I sprinted into Urahara's shop, needing to pick up a gigai, when I faintly heard Ishida and Kurosaki lightly sparring in the basement. Well, I didn't exactly hear them, but the badly muffled explosions clearly helped. I asked Urahara who was down there, and he said that it was Uryuu and Ichigo. After I left, (in gigai, of course) I started thinking about Kurosaki and his friend. How it would be so… convenient, if Uryuu dropped dead after seeing Ichigo one afternoon. Uryuu would be covered with Zangetsu's reiatsu signature; after all, Kurosaki has never seriously injured his friend, but always did give him small, shallow cuts whenever his guard went down while sparring. So, I walked back past Urahara's shop again, and then talked with my caretakers, who said that I was allowed to stay out an extra half hour. I headed off in the direction of Kurosaki's former home, (the Gotei thirteen used it to stage a fire to burn Ichigo's body, after Ichigo realized that he couldn't reenter it. (I mean his body, not the house.)) which was in the opposite direction of Uryuu's. Halfway there, I turned a corner, and headed towards Ishida's home, carefully suppressing my reiatsu. After the war, Uryuu had moved away from his family, and stationed himself near the college that he went to at the time. As I approached his home, I realized that he was saying goodbye to Kurosaki. I walked down the sidewalk on the other side of the street, hoping that he didn't notice who I was. Thankfully, Ichigo was fully immersed in opening a senkaimon back to Soul Society, while Uryuu was busy talking to him. As soon as Kurosaki was gone, and Ishida was in his house, I went up to the front door and knocked. A muffled crash sounded from the inside, along with a small sound of surprise. Uryuu threw open the door, and started talking to himself under his breath.

"If Kurosaki forgot something again, I swear, I'm going to-"I waved timidly up at him, a small smile on my face. Ishida broke off mid-rant, a surprised look on his face.

"Umm… Hi?" I squeaked out the last word, clearly nervous.

"Momo?!" he asked/exclaimed, looking down at me.

"Yes…" I replied, reaching my hand up to scratch the back of my head.

"Come in, come in!" he gestured to the shady interior of his home, stepping back to let me in. "I just finished talking with Kuro-"He stopped himself from saying the full name of the one who killed Aizen. I did my best not to start screaming, and thankfully succeeded. "Well, anyway," he continued awkwardly, obviously hoping that I didn't hear his slip up, "I just had someone else over, so I'm somewhat unprepared." He sat me down at his kitchen table. "What type of tea would you like?" he asked me.

"Umm… Green tea, please." I replied, taken aback by Uryuu's hospitality. As he walked into another room, probably to get some tea packets out of a storage area of some sort. I desperately glanced around the room, before settling on a medium sized knife. I sat back down at the table, and let Uryuu come in with the tea. All the while, I was thinking. _Should I really? _The nice side asked._ Of course you should!_ Angrily yelled the other half,_ This will take care of two problems at once! Ishida will die, and Kurosaki will go to prison for life!_ As Uryuu set the cup in front of, me, I broke out of my trance. I was sweating hard, the knife almost slipping out of my grasp under the table. Uryuu turned around, heading back towards his seat. The time was now. I struck, using a bit of shunpo to get me there faster. He was impaled through the jugular, and his body quickly fell to the ground. Now was the hard part. Beating Ishida in spirit form. I summoned my Zanpakuto (sadly, I don't know Momo's zanpakuto's name) with a slight bit of effort. As soon as Ishida noticed that his body was on the ground, dead, he turned around to gaze at me somewhat sadly, his glasses flashing in the dim light. And I plunged my zanpakuto through his chest, effectively destroying him. Just before he fell one last time, I thought I saw a smile on his face. Not the happy sort of smile, though, the sad type. And in that moment, I felt sorry for what I did to the deepest center of my being. I wanted to scream, to cry out as Uryuu steadily dissolved into spirit particles, spiraling away before disappearing into thin air. So I fell on the floor, sobbing. I can't remember much after that, but they told me about what I did. I ran to Urahara's, screaming that Ishida had died. I was taken away by my caretakers, words nearly illegible. The next day, I heard that Ichigo had been imprisoned. The part of me that loved Aizen had lost control after I killed Ishida, so when I got the news of Ichigo's imprisonment I only felt hollow. _What had I __done__?! _I reflect on all this as I stand here, forgotten. All alone in the broken courtyard, sobbing into my hands as it rains.

~~_**End Chapter**_~~

_I know, I know. 'Momo wouldn't do that!' Well, remember how Momo flipped out when even just Aizen's name was mentioned? Exactly. She was starting to heal near the end of the war, but after Aizen was killed, it just got worse before it got better again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The part with Momo was just… hard… to write. My siblings have used up all the ink in the printer in about a day, (don't ask me how) and there was barely enough ink to print this chapter so I could take it with me to add to it. I've never written any murder stuff before, so this was a little difficult for me. I mean, sad scenes? Sure, easy! Romance? Well… I'm okay… Happy? Sure! But I have slight trouble with action. I mean, fluff is easy for me, but I still can't get down all the kidos and stuff! Like, what type of sword does Ichigo have in bankai? What is the name of Momo's Zanpakuto? I am writing this all based off of stuff purely from memory, since there's only enough wifi for me to upload about once a day. (And only upload!) Thanks for reading/commenting/following/favoriting!_

_~~Rosa ^((-˛-))^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5! Yes! I got this far! Over 5000 words too! Yep! Its finally starting to straighten out! Instead of just winging it this time, I asked myself questions and answered them the way I wanted to so the story would meld out in a certain way. I remember when I deleted my old story… Mein Gott, that one was sucky… Sorry, I've been discussing Hetalia with another anime/manga fan. Kami… My siblings are annoying. Every time I go on the computer, they look over my shoulder. They are __constantly__ policing me because the wifi is limited, and are__ convinced__ that I will try to use the internet... Isn't that right,__ Sarah__, __Carl__? Good. They walked away. Now I can actually start the story!_

_**~~STORRY START!~~ Ichigo POV!**_

I held Zangetsu's familiar black hilt in my grasp. After being apart from him so long, it felt just… perfect. I easily spun Zangetsu around in my hands, holding him with an ease that I had never experienced before. I was lucky, though. If I hadn't pushed my body nearly to the breaking point every day in prison, I certainly would hardly be able to hold Zangetsu, let alone run away from the whole Gotei thirteen. My daily hand to hand spars with Zangetsu and my battles with him in my inner world have kept me fit and have taught me many things about the new Zangetsu, his abilities, and combat in general. The amount of Zanjutsu techniques alone that I learned in that period of time was amazing, let alone the kidō and hand to hand ones. After all, in prison there wasn't much to do other than meditate and exercise. So that's what I did. At first, 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups, and three hours of training with Zangetsu in my inner world. After our daily battles, we usually watched a movie in my inner world before I fell asleep. Over time, I reached 2000 push ups and sit-ups, and then 5000, then 10000, and so on until I reached 25000 of each per day. Naturally, over time, Zangetsu and I had watched every movie I had at least twice, even the sappy ones that Orihime or Goat face made me watch. (Completely against my will, of course) So, we gave up watching movies and started practicing more kidō. It was difficult, to say the least, but I definitely improved.

I snapped myself back to the present, shaking my head. _Alright..._ I started, wondering what to do. I already had Zangetsu, and I didn't really feel like killing or injuring anyone, despite what they had done to me. After seeing the looks on their faces and ceroing the ground multiple times, I seemed to have worked out most of my anger. However, there was just enough left to make me want to destroy something. _Maybe..._ I thought, an idea dawning on me.

"Perfect." And with a smirk on my face, I opened a senkaimon to Karakura town.

_**~~Time Skip!~~**_

After following Urahara's spirit ribbon for four days, (It only took so long because it was in England) I finally ended up at a candy shop across the street from a place that seemed to leak small bits of reiatsu. Don't ask me why. It seemed to be _filled_ with spiritually aware humans, and I slowed down from the ridiculously fast speeds that I was travelling at so they wouldn't notice my more 'inhuman' traits. As I reached the door of Urahara's new shop, I paused briefly before deciding to knock. Well, I tried to knock, anyway. Before my hand could connect with the door, it was flung open and replaced by Urahara's smiling face. He was very lucky that I stopped myself in time. He gestured for me to come in, and closed the door behind me.

"Kurosaki-kun! I haven't seen you in forever!" He started talking to me without even bothering to ask me anything or let me reply. "I must admit, Ichigo, I thought you'd be waiting in there forever! You've missed all my new inventions!" And he snapped open his fan and prattled on about extra strength gigais with a ten year warranty and new, updated, versions of soul phones and other important-sounding technical stuff. I nodded my head at everything he said, purely in hopes that he would shut up.

After sitting me down in his kitchen, we finally got serious.

"You know, they won't just let you go, right?" His expression was different now. Not exactly as happy as earlier, but not quite sad or angry.

"Yes, I know. I hope that they will, but Yamamoto is a stubborn man. He'll try to send my old friends after me, knowing that I won't hurt them." My voice was weighed down slightly with sadness.

"Ah, ah, of course!" Came Urahara's reply, his fan out in front of his face. I had an irritated feeling that he was grinning behind the stupid thing. "However, you have exactly twenty-seven options for what to do with yourself! Number one: Go to Hueco Mu-"

"Look, Geta-boshi, I know that the last one is the most important, so please just get to it or I'll-" I do not need to sit through twenty-six things that I won't do.

"Maa, maa, Kurosaki-kun is so violent!" He was probably smiling even wider behind the idiotic fan. After 'calming down', he settled back into his chair. "Well, anyway, since you wouldn't let the humble (and handsome) shopkeeper tell you everything, I'll just have to tell you the last one now. Number twenty-seven: Live with wizards!" He threw confetti into the air._ (Note from the author: I saw this confetti thing in the chapter with the shattered shaft, and couldn't help but put it in here : ) )_

"Excuse me?! Wizards?!" Urahara frowned slightly, but I knew it was an act.

"Oh, so they didn't tell you...? I guess they didn't trust you as much as I thought..."

"Wait! You knew there were wizards this entire time that you knew me and you never even mentioned them!?"

"Of course not! It was on a strictly need to know basis, and even I only know because I was stationed in England once!" I sighed. Of course he didn't tell me. I almost forgot that this is Urahara we're talking about. He specializes in telling people vital things at inopportune moments.

"Well," I sighed, "why should I go to these 'wizards', as you call them?"

"First thing..." I was really starting to hate that fan. "is that their many reiatsu signatures can hide yours. Second, is that I have... connections. In fact, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of a wizarding school, is coming over to visit tonight!"

"And how does that come back to me?"

"Its simple, Kurosaki-kun! He's here for your job interview!"

In short, I am absolutely certain that Geta-boshi will not be able to get out of bed tomorrow.

_**~~Line Break!~~ Dumbledore POV! (Yup! Time to hand over the reigns!) **_

In my opinion, Urahara is... _interesting_ at best, and at worst... well... some things are best left unsaid. So when I received an owl from him about someone who was willing to teach wandless magic, I wasn't quite sure what to think.

Naturally, I know of Urahara's special... _abilities_... Namely, his identity as a shinigami, or death god, though soul reaper is more of an accurate a name. Honestly, he has not given me much information on anything much, except for what may be considered the 'basics'. You know: Hollows eat souls, hollows are degraded souls, shinigami kill hollows with zanpakuto, Shinigami work for soul Society, and Hollows go to Hueco Mundo. You know, the simple stuff, no fine details. Of course, Kisuke hadn't told me anything about the person that I was supposed to interview, except for his name. I sighed, and apparated inside the Leaky Cauldron before strolling out into the street.

When I knocked on the shop's door, a boy, no, young man- answered it. He had startling orange hair, even brighter than the Weasleys.

"Excuse me, but can you find me a-"I looked down at the paper to find a name. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" I turned the twinkle in my eyes up a notch, which seemed to seriously freak the boy out. He stepped aside before replying.

"I'm Ichigo." I felt my eyes instinctively widen before I reigned in my surprise.

"Well, I might as well start our interview..." The boy guided me into the living room and sat down in a chair. I took out my wand and summoned another chair and a table. I noticed how the boy tensed when I reached into my robes, and watched every move that I made with my wand. "So... Let's start with your age."

"I am forty one years old." I must admit, that was unexpected. I knew the boy was older than he seemed, but not that old. The appearance of a seventeen year old threw me off, it made him seem much younger than he really was.

"Good. So can you give me a demonstration of your... abilities?" In response, the boy (I still can't help but call him that in my head) said some strange Japanese words and completely incinerated a small lamp next to the television with a small ball of red energy. _(No, not a cero, just a very controlled version of the red fireball thingy. Sadly, I cannot remember the whole name) _

"Thank you. I believe that's sufficient." I glanced at the slowly falling ashes/dust that was twirling down to the floor before looking back at Kurosaki's face.

"Since you're one of Urahara's friends-" the boy snorted at that, "I believe that a background check would be useless. All you need to do is sign here." I pulled a contract out of my robes and pointed to the line at the bottom. The boy didn't even bother to read it before signing with a pen that I had left next to the paper. "Thank you. Term starts on the 8th of September. I will see you then." _(author's note: It is now September 2 in the story)_With that final word, I strolled out the doorway and into...Kisuke. It still freaks me out, you know, how he shows up in front of you at the strangest times...

"Kisuke! I haven't seen you in a while! Its been about a month since our last meeting, has it not?"

"Ah, yes! This will be a good time to get reacquainted!" I looked at the time on my watch (The strange muggle device is very useful) and started. I looked up and frowned.

"Sorry, old friend! I must go check on the other teachers to see if any are resigning. It is very unlikely to happen, yet it is something I am required to do."

"That's fine! Next week, Saturday at eleven?"

"I'll owl you if I can be there. Until then, farewell!" With that, I walked out the door. Behind me, I could hear the door close.

This is going to be a very interesting year.

_**~~End Chapter!~~**_

_Sorry for not updating in so long! I was banned from the computer/internet for a month, but my mom forgot about halfway through. I'm starting to think that she is getting old. Which can be both good and bad. (Good: Forgetting punishments. Bad: Forgetting to buy food.) Despite being another sort-of-filler chapter, this is important. (I call it 'filler' because it fills in whats going on)It explains how Urahara knows about wizards, how Ichigo gets a job (Which would be miraculous without some type of connection to wizards. You know, "I want a job here" "That's nice. Who are you" "Ichigo Kurosaki" "where are you from" "Japan" "do you have a wand" "No" "do you have any records" "No." "Are you a death eater" "Whats a death eater" "Can you prove you're not a death eater or working for Voldemort" "no" "Sorry, you don't get the job") and also what season it's in. I'll have to start planning out more chapters soon. : ) _

_~Rosa ^((-o-))^ *Yawns* (I'm getting low on sleep; my internal alarm clock has started setting itself to 5:30 now that schools coming up) ^.. ^ _

_(- - ) Note: The thing that I made there is a horse. I'm still trying to improve it... : ) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright... not much to say here... At the time that I am writing this, it is 1 night before school starts. Kami help me with the accelerated class. Please, God , make sure my teachers like me and that I am in with people I like. And that the library is open sooner this year. And that- *Little voice inside my head:* "Shush! You're getting greedy!" *Me:* "Fine. AndIhopethatIgetanipadthirdgenerationsoIcanwritemoreandthatIwillgetanUlquiorraplushieandalltheBleachmangaandanimeandHetaliaanimeandaphoneandalltheBleachplushiesandalaptopandanipodandawebsiteandmusicandahottuband500000000000000000000dollarsand-" *Little voice:* "Shut up!" *Me:* and a new(slimmer) body and lots of reviews, likes, and follows on fanfic for my birthday and the holidays. Amen." *Voice:* Thank you. You should hurry up with the story, they're starting to look bored._

_**~~Story Start!~~**_

Six days, two suitcases, and one badly bruised Urahara later, I was standing at the doorstep to the candy shop.

"So..." I started weakly, looking up at Urahara, "See you next year?" He has a smile on. Not his 'this is gonna be funny' smile, or even his 'something very important is going to come up' its... sincere, to say the least.

"Of course." He shifts into a more relaxed position, more subdued.

"Umm..."I had been putting this question off for nearly a week. "What happened to the Hogyoku?" He flinched slightly, coming out of his relaxed position.

"I... I haven't managed to destroy it yet. Instead, I take it with me wherever I go. It's in a reiatsu-suppressing case." We stood there in silence, thinking about that one tiny, seemingly indestructible object.

"I... I should go now." I got off the doorstep and walked out into the rain.

"Wait!" I froze. "Kurosaki-kun! I want to give something to you!" I walked back up to the open door. "Here." In his hands was a necklace with a small pendant, which was in the shape of the sphere.

"Is that...?"

"Yes." With that one word, the near invisible hinges slid up and the sphere opened to reveal the Hogyoku hidden inside. "And I want you to have it. It was your life that was taken because of it." I smiled slightly, a sad smile.

"Thank you, Urahara-san. I will guard it with my life." We both looked each other in the eyes, and hugged each other briefly before I stepped into the rain again. As I walked away, I remembered something. "One more thing!" I shouted out before entering the taxi that I had hailed. "Tell Old goat face and my sisters that I'm sorry that I didn't visit them!" I could swear that I heard a small chuckle from the direction of the doorway.

"So, kid, Where d'ya wanna go?" I didn't even bother to look at the driver as I replied, instead opting for looking out the window at the blurry figure of Urahara.

"King's Cross station, please."

As I left, I could faintly see Urahara's silhouette, waving to me as I went.

_**~~Time Skip!~~ Harry POV At Last!~~ **__(Yep! Its finally here! HP is coming in!)_

After boarding the train, I wander aimlessly past compartments. _Full, full, full, Slytherins, full, Slytherins, first-years, full..._ Car after car after car... It was so monotonous that I almost missed what could possibly have been the only empty compartment on the train. _(Remember, in year 5 Hermione and Ron are prefects, and therefore have to go to a special compartment.) No... not empty._ I realized. There was one person in there, and he looked about a year or two older than me. _(Harry is about 15 in book 5, given that he first came to Hogwarts at age eleven)_ He had bright orange spiky hair and strange amber-colored eyes. He was wearing a strange black robes(?) _(Naturally, Harry doesn't know much about Japanese garments, so he decides to use a familiar term as a substitute)_, and seemed to be looking out the window. However, what was most startling was the huge sword on the bench beside him. As I opened the compartment door, his head snapped towards me, and his hand seemed to subtly creep for the sword's hilt.

"Umm... Hi?" The orange-haired-boy seemed to relax at my voice.

"Oh... Its just-" He said to himself. I didn't hear the end of his sentence. I had never seen the other boy before, which means that he is either a teacher, (which I sincerely doubted) a transfer student, (Much more likely) or someone who had discovered their magic late. The last option was rare, but it did happen sometimes. However, none of the options explained the strange, cleaver-like blade. I sat down on the opposite side of the compartment. After a few minutes of absolute silence, I spoke.

"Sooo..." I trailed off, not quite sure where to begin. "Whats your name?" after another moment, the boy spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" As he said his name, he looked away from the window and into my eyes. At that moment his gaze felt like Dumbledore's: calculating, measuring, and analyzing you. It was nearly exactly the same, only his eyes seemed colder, more jaded and closed. After a second, he chuckled a little and looked away.

"You know, I never quite thought that my gaze would have that effect on you." I broke out of the trance I was in, and realized that I had been staring for about three minutes.

"Sorry..." After a moment, the boy asked a question.

"So, whats your name?"

"Harry Potter." He opened his mouth again, when the door quietly slid open once more. Ichigo's hand seemed to reach for the sword again, before stopping when he saw who was in the doorway. He mumbled to himself again, this time something about 'annoying British wizards'.

"Hello, may I please sit here?" the speaker was a girl about my age, with long blonde hair. She was wearing a strange pair of glasses, and was carrying a copy of 'The Quibbler'.

"Luna! Of course you can sit down."

"Thank you, Harry." She paused before turning her eyes Ichigo's way. "That's strange." She had cocked her head to the side. "I don't see anything around you. Not even the Nargles..." Ichigo looked over at her, mystified. Luna whispered, seemingly to herself. However, I caught the end of the sentence. "-as if they were afraid..." Ichigo's face darkened for a second before going back to his bored look. I decided to break the silence.

"Sooo..." I seemed to be saying that a lot more than usual. "Are you a transfer student?" Ichigo coughed before replying.

"Ummm... no. I'm a new teacher." I gaped in surprise, while Luna simply nodded her head. I mean, a teacher!? This guy looks barely two years older than me!

"How old are you?"

"Older than I look." He smiled at his own response, as if his answer was a private joke. Luna had buried herself in the Quibbler. "You know, you should change into your robes. The school is only about 5 minutes away." Luna was already in her robes, so I left to get changed. This is going to be a very interesting year.

_**~~Time Skip~~Ichigo POV!~~**_

After disembarking the train along with the mass of children, I stood still, not knowing where to go. Most were staring at me because of Zangetsu strapped to my back.

"Excuse me." A stern looking woman walked up to me with an indignant look on her face. "Why aren't you in your Hogwarts robes?" I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say one word, she cut me off. "No buts." She then grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me in the direction of some strange carriages. Key word: tried. After a moment, I pulled myself out of her grip.

"Excuse me!" I half shouted at her. I honestly am starting to feel a little pissed. _So this is how Toshiro feels..._ _First that 'Harry' boy, and now this... _I brought myself back to the present, with a highly offended-looking teacher sputtering indignantly in front of me.

"Well- I never!" She had begun to draw her wand. Though my movement would be extremely fast to any nearby wizards, drawing Zangetsu and putting him at her wrist was done at a painfully slow rate for me. Ever since that day, the day that I defeated Aizen, the world has moved at a much slower rate. A minute seems to take an hour, since I not only move, but also think faster than normal humans. _(He has to think and perceive faster to keep up with his movements. Otherwise, he would probably crash into a tree or something while using shunpo or sonido and whatever else he does. However, I'll only address it like this in somewhat tense or boring situations. Otherwise, this would be really confusing to read.) _For a minute, (though it would seem more like a second to the wizards) there was utter silence. Then, pandemonium broke out.

"-pulled a sword on a teacher!"

"Strange..."

"-meat cleaver!"

"-orange hair..." I scowled at the last comment. _Still discriminating me because of my hair color...__** Its fine, Ichigo. They're just wizards. **__Thanks, Zangetsu. I forgot that they don't know anything... _I sighed and calmed the brief spark of anger.

"Ma'am, I am not a student." She looked surprised at the comment.

"Wait... You're the new teacher?!"

"Yes. I am Ichigo Kurosaki. I will be teaching wandless magic this year." The wizards all gasped, except for Harry and Luna, them already knowing of my position. _Do I still really look __that__ young...? _"Please stop," I addressed the gathering crowd. "Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to stare?" My voice was slightly more forceful now. The stern teacher seemed to be half way between blushing in embarrassment and cursing herself out. Eventually, she settled for neither.

"Well, anyway," She started, "I hope we can move past this incident. I am Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher." _(I can't remember if she is a Ms. Or a Mrs.) _

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. McGonagall. I am Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm wondering if you can tell me how I can get to the castle?"

"Oh, of course. You just need to get into one of these carriages here. They will take you to the castle. When you get there, however, do not follow the students into the hall. Professor Dumbledore will introduce you later."

"Thank you, Minerva." The professor pursed her lips at the blatant use of her first name by one younger than her, but let me get away with it. After a second, I strolled towards the carriages._ Alright. _I thought. _One year teaching at a wizarding school. What could go wrong? _Zangetsu's reply thoroughly crushed the little spark of optimism that was flickering feebly inside me. _**Everything, Ichigo. Everything.**_

_**~~Chapter End!~~**_

_Alright! Science isn't as bad as I thought- all I had to do was write poetry and label the pages in my notebook so far. Math... still review. Pretty easy stuff, and I get to do track from 3:00 to 5:00, so I will have a harder time writing/updating, and paired with band, homework, chorus, jazz band, select chorus, all county chorus, all county band, and piano lessons, and I might do NYSSMA for trumpet, piano, and my voice... Nightmare in the future. Why? Because I assured my parents I'd do __**all**__ those things this year. Good thing that art club isn't up for seventh graders... The stress alone would kill me, let alone the homework. I'm getting home at about 5:30 on Monday nights, after leaving for the school bus at 6:15. Therefore, I will probably only update once or twice before winter sets in and I'm free from cross country. Who knows, if I get that ipad, I'll be able to type and run at the same time on the treadmill in my parent's basement over the winter. Well, anyway, I will update less often in sacrifice for the multiple clubs and groups I'm joining, and school in general. Well, anyway... Thanks! Hope you guys liked this chappie, and thank you to silver(Sorry, I haven't gone on the computer/looked at reviews for a while...) Well, you know who you are! Now, if only I could remember stuff like that in science class... Well, thanks! All my peeps, simply looking at the reviews or the all the emails about so and so following/favoriting, I feel sooooooooo happy! I just wanna hug you all! (Regardless of age, gender, and medical problems!)_

_~~Rosa ^((v))^ *Yay! Chappie is up!*and... ^((⌂))^ *Noooo! Too much school/band/chorus/piano/homework/running/not enough internet!* (Note: More negatives than positives, but hey, I'm still having fun!)_


	7. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER (Sorry)

Okay... I've temporarily become too lazy to write a few chapters, so I'm going to revise a few chapters and straighten out my priorities for this story. I'm sorry this wasn't a real chapter, but I'm planning on turning this note into one by the end of the month. I actually had a chaper ready to upload, but I got this laptop (My first one!) and downloaded everything off of the computer used by my family onto a nook, but the nook wouldn't connect to my computer at all, so I was forced to downolad all the chapters off of fanfic. (Thank kami for that download thing) And therefore, couldn't get the chaptr. the nook is currently in the posession of my younger sisters, who wiped it. Well... Sorry for making you think that this was a real chapter...

And to you, awesome reveiwers, favoriters, and followers: Thank you for sticking with me, and reading even part of this authors note. My new goal will be to write or revise at least one chapter every week, and I will do it. I think.

I am now working on wordpad though, because I haven't gotten microsoft word or anything else yet, so please inform me of any grammar and/or spelling mistaakes if you see them. wordpad has no spellcheck, (something I love and hate at the same time) and my keyboard is usually either nonresponsive or highly sensitive.

Thank you! ^-^

~Rosa, who is back, at least for a while!


End file.
